Nightfall Sun
by Key Ichi Aroora
Summary: /Apa yang tidak kau miliki Sasuke?/Aku tidak punya hati/Kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku?/Haruskah aku mempercayai seseorang yang sudah menghancurkanku?/Bagaimanapun, dia mataharimu/Malam tidak pernah membutuhkan matahari/Kebohonganmu akan menghancurkan hidupmu sendiri, Sasuke/A oneshoot fic requested by lavender hime chan.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Requested by lavender hime chan

.

_Siang tidak pernah membuatku berpaling pada keberadaan matahari. Namun, aku menyadari betapa besar arti keberadaannya ketika aku tersesat di sebuah malam gulita.  
_

_Kau adalah matahari senjaku. Peralihan dari siklus kehidupanku._

_Kau selalu berusaha kupadamkan. Kau selalu berusaha kuingkari.  
_

_Namun ... selama itu juga, tak sekalipun kau pernah nampak mati.  
_

**Nightfall Sun**  
By Green After Rain

.**  
**

_**31 Oktober 2008**_

"Sasuke! Sasuke, tunggu!"

Hinata berlari terhuyung-huyung tanpa alas kaki. Ia buru-buru menuruni anak tangga dan hampir menabrak beberapa rekannya yang lewat seraya memandang aneh padanya. Ia menerobos kumpulan orang yang sedang menari di lantai disko. Bahkan, ia sempat membuat seorang pria mabuk yang berusaha mencegahnya jadi tersungkur di lantai.

"Sasuke!" Hinata berteriak sekuat tenaga dan terus berusaha mengejar Sasuke yang kini telah memacu motornya sekencang mungkin, keluar dari halaman diskotik besar itu. "Sasukeee!"

Air mata Hinata tak terbendung lagi. Ia menangis sesunggukan, tersungkur di tanah. Saat itu juga, hatinya remuk. Remuk karena ia tanpa sengaja telah meremukkan hati Sasuke.

"Sasuke … Kau salah paham."

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Hinata makin terpaku di tempat. Ia ingin pergi. Namun, langkah dan bibirnya seakan terkunci.

Uchiha Itachi keluar dari tempat hiburan malam itu dan berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua lengan bersidekap—jujur saja, ia tidak mau melihat Itachi karena ia tahu, tatapan lelaki itu padanya pasti adalah tatapan merendahkan.

"Jangan bermimpi kau bisa menikahi adikku, Nona."

Itachi menatap Hinata dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Cantik, mulus, sintal—tapi tak berkelas. Begitulah kira-kira penilaian Itachi. Dan satu hal yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti olehnya—kenapa Sasuke bisa-bisanya jatuh cinta pada perempuan ini?

"Berapa gajimu dalam sebulan?" tanya Itachi, "Lebih besarkah dari biaya hidup Uchiha selama seminggu?"

Hinata tak menjawab. Ia tahu pasti, Itachi tak butuh jawaban.

"Kau gadis kampung sama sekali tidak ada pantas-pantasnya dicintai oleh Tuan Muda Uchiha," kata Itachi pelan. Nada itu sama sekali tidak mengintimidasi. Tapi hati Hinata rasanya robek saat itu juga.

"Jujur saja, aku malu pada mendiang orang tua kami saat tahu Sasuke mengencani pelayan bar … "

Hinata menarik napas panjang. Ia meneguhkan hatinya untuk balik menatap Itachi. Mencintai Sasuke—apa salahnya? Apa ia dan Sasuke pernah memilih untuk bertemu dan saling merindukan satu sama lain? Apa ia dan Sasuke berdosa karena cinta mereka lancang menyeberangi kasta?

"A-Anda menjebak saya, Tuan," Hinata mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk membela diri. "Sasuke mengira saya pelacur karena saya berada di kamar dengan Anda … Dia marah pada saya … "

"Salahkan si tua Tsunade, jangan aku," jawab Itachi, "salahkan dia yang begitu mudah kuiming-imingi cek. Salahkan takdirmu yang membawamu terjebak dalam belas kasihan Tsunade. Dan salahkan dirimu sendiri yang lahir dari keluarga kalangan bawah."

"A-Anda sama sekali tidak boleh berkata begitu, Tuan. Nyonya Tsunade begitu baik pada saya … " bahkan Hinata masih sempat membela wanita yang jelas-jelas sudah menjebaknya. "Ia memberi saya pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal … "

"Pekerjaan? Mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan dijadikannya wanita penghibur seperti rekan-rekanmu yang lain," Itachi mengeluarkan segepok uang dan melemparnya ke pangkuan Hinata. "Sebelum itu terjadi, pulanglah ke kampungmu dan jangan kembali. Kamu perempuan lugu, aku masih berbelas kasihan padamu. Tapi maaf, aku tidak sudi menerimamu sebagai Uchiha."

* * *

_**2 November 2008**_

"Mau kemana kamu?" Itachi menutup korannya dan mengamati Sasuke. "Ini jam berapa?"

"Jam tujuh lebih lima," jawab Sasuke tak peduli.

"Maksudku, ini jam berapa kok kamu belum pakai seragam?" Itachi mempertegas suaranya. "Jangan bilang kamu libur … Masa setiap hari libur?"

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?" sahut Sasuke. "Aku bolos."

"Apa?" Itachi gusar. "Siapa yang mengajarimu begitu? Kau sudah gila barangkali!"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke dingin. "Aku gila seperti kamu yang telah meniduri pacarku."

"Pacar?" Itachi berpikir untuk beberapa detik, ia tidak boleh salah ucapan.

"Ya. Jangan munafik, Baka."

"Otouto, dengar. Pacarmu itu memang pelacur, jadi apa salahnya aku melakukan itu dengannya? Aku toh telah membayar—"

"Memang tidak salah," potong Sasuke, "aku yang salah dan begitu bodoh sudah dibohongi olehnya."

Itachi terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa sehancur itu hanya karena seorang gadis yang bahkan tak jelas asal usulnya. Pemuda tampan itu berjalan mendekat, memegang pundak Sasuke dan mencoba berkata dengan sabar.

"Sasuke, kamu itu Uchiha, masa begini saja kamu sudah _down_? Perempuan masih banyak. Jangan memusingkan gadis kampung itu, dia tidak pantas untukmu."

Sasuke menepiskan tangan Itachi, lalu menyahut dingin, "Kau benar, ia memang tidak pantas untukku."

Itachi akhirnya membiarkan Sasuke pergi sementara ia sendiri hanya bisa tertegun melihat perubahan sikap adiknya yang bergitu drastis. Ia tahu Sasuke mencintai Hinata, tapi ia tidak menyangka kekecewaan Sasuke separah itu. Ia tahu Sasuke merasa dibohongi, tapi ia juga tidak menyangka Sasuke begitu hancur karenanya.

Tiba-tiba Itachi tersadar sesuatu. Ia lantas bergegas menuju kamar Sasuke di lantai dua. Pemuda itu membuka pintu dan hanya bisa membeku ketika menemukan puluhan bungkus rokok, asbak yang telah penuh dan berkaleng-kaleng minuman keras bergelimpangan di lantai.

* * *

_**3 Februari 2010**_

"Berhenti!" Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan mengamati jalanan sempit yang tadi ditempuhnya bersama teman-temannya. "Mereka sudah tidak kelihatan. Kita sudah aman."

"Ah! Sial! Kenapa kita harus mendapat masalah dengan mereka?" sesal Suigetsu. "Mereka pengedar!"

"Bukan urusan! Mereka yang sudah membuat masalah dengan mengacak-acak markas kita dan melindas motor Sai sampai remuk," sahut Kiba, "mereka harus kita tundukkan!"

"Kiba benar," kata Juugo, "kita sudah terlanjur basah. Mereka ingin menjatuhkan kelompok kita. Mereka ingin kita mengakui eksistensi mereka di kota ini."

"Apa mereka tidak takut kita melaporkan keberadaan mereka pada polisi?" sela Sai. "Tolol sekali!"

Sasuke menepuk pundak Sai. Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa muaknya terhadap kepolosan Sai yang menurutnya jauh lebih sesuai kalau disebut bodoh. "Betul kata orang tuamu, Sai. Kamu memang lebih baik kuliah seni rupa dan keluar dari dunia berandal," ucap sang Uchiha.

Sai menepis tangan Sasuke, keberatan dengan perkataan pemuda itu yang seakan-akan menghakimi pilihan hidupnya. Padahal Sasuke sendiri sama tersesatnya dengan dia—meninggalkan kehidupan bangsawan sebagai keluarga Uchiha dan memilih hidup di dunia gangster hanya karena patah hati …. Bukankah itu seribu kali lebih tolol?

"Yang tolol itu kamu, Sai," cela Kiba sambil menoyor pemuda itu. "Kita ini juga penjahat. Bagaimana mungkin penjahat melaporkan penjahat?"

* * *

_**17 Januari 2012**_

Sasuke berusaha bangkit sambil memegang dadanya yang kini terasa sesak dan sakit. Napasnya tersendat-sendat. Ia menerima beberapa hantaman di tulang rusuk dan ulu hati. Sakit, jelas. Tapi ia masih jauh lebih beruntung dibandingkan Sai. Bagimanapun, Pein belum sempat menyarangkan peluru pada lambungnya, seperti apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu pada Sai … sampai lelaki berambut hitam itu tergeletak tak bernyawa di depan mereka.

"Pein ... " desis Sasuke, "kau sudah membunuh Sai. Kau harus membayarnya dengan nyawamu juga … "

Pria dengan tindik di wajahnya itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang Sasuke yang tampak sangat kelelahan. Darah menetes dari ujung bibir pemuda itu. Namun, Sasuke tidak menyerah begitu saja.

"Lawan aku, Pein … Ayo kita bertarung satu lawan satu … Dengan tangan kosong."

"Sasuke, sudahlah!" Suigetsu berteriak, berusaha mencegah pemuda itu bertindak lebih jauh lagi. Ia menyayangkan keadaannya, Sai dan Sasuke yang kebetulan sedang terpisah dari teman-temannya yang lain. Kelompoknya memang banyak, tapi saat ini mereka hanya bertiga. Ia tak menyangka akan dikejar di jalanan oleh Pein dan anak buahnya di saat sedang berkendara. Jumlah musuh terlalu banyak, dan kenapa juga mereka bertiga tidak berpikir untuk selalu membawa senjata api! Sungguh kebetulan yang memuakkan. Sekaligus, mematikan.

"Kau iblis, Pein," desis Sasuke. "Kau iblis yang hanya bisa berlindung di balik pelurumu."

Pein menjawab tenang, "Bunuh membunuh sudah biasa dalam dunia gangster—jangan, Hidan."

Lengan kiri Pein terentang, mencegah salah satu bawahannya yang berniat menyerang Sasuke kembali. Hidan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan geram. Seharusnya bocah itu tidak lancang mengeluarkan kata-kata yang merendahkan martabat tuannya.

"Bukan salahku kalau aku membunuh temanmu." Pein mengerling pada tubuh Sai yang kini telah terbaring kaku di hadapan mereka. "Gara-gara dia, jaringan kami hampir terbongkar polisi. Aku menunggu dua tahun untuk hari ini …. "

"Jangan mengambil alasan yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu!" Kali ini Suigetsu yang menjawab. Ia lebih beruntung dari Sasuke karena hanya menerima beberapa pukulan di wajah dan dadanya. Tidak seperti si Uchiha yang bahkan sempat memuntahkan darah. " Aku tahu kalian memang suka main baku hantam dengan kelompok kami—hanya untuk mendapatkan pengakuan, siapa yang lebih hebat … "

"Kau cerdas, Hozuki," Pein menyeringai tipis. "Oh maaf, kurasa kau sudah tidak berhak atas nama itu. Keluargamu sudah tidak menganggapmu anak, kan?"

Sasuke dan Suigetsu berpandangan sejenak. Suigetsu mengangguk samar. Dengan gesit Sasuke berdiri dan melesat, mengambil pistol _glock _yang dibawa oleh seorang anak buah Pein yang lain, dan menendang si anak buah itu agar tak menyerangnya balik.

"Turunkan itu," Pein—entah mengapa—masih tampak tanpa emosi. "Atau semua bawahanku di sini akan menembak kepalamu sampai pecah—"

Sasuke bahkan tidak berniat untuk mendengarkan ocehan Pein hingga habis. Ia menembak Pein tepat di dada kirinya dan memberi isyarat pada Suigetsu untuk lari saat itu juga. Mereka bahkan sudah tidak sempat melihat Pein yang mati saat itu juga saat peluru memotong pembuluh aorta jantungnya, memutus seluruh daya hidupnya.

Sasuke dan Suigetsu meloncati pagar dan menghilang di perumahan padat penduduk. Mereka menyeringai puas mendengar teriakan anak buah Pein dan beberapa ledakan pistol yang tidak kena sasaran.

"Kau tahu, Suigetsu ... " Sasuke mendesis tajam, meremehkan. "Mereka masih perlu kursus menembak."

* * *

_**31 Januari 2012**_

Sasuke menatap gadis itu tanpa tertarik sedikitpun. Tubuh yang putih mulus itu baginya tak lebih baik dari sebuah boneka kayu yang dilumuri lumpur kotor. Bibir semerah mawar itu juga tak lebih baik dari luka sayatan pisau yang masih basah. Ia tak akan bersentuhan dengan pelacur lagi. Sedikitpun tidak akan pernah lagi.

"Pergilah. Aku tidak butuh kau," ucap Sasuke. Ia menenggak segelas _absinthe_**[1]** hingga tandas dan kembali melirik gadis itu. "Kau tuli, Karin? Kubilang pergi."

Gadis cantik bergaun sifon merah itu tersenyum manis. Benar-benar sebuah senyum manis layaknya baru dipuji orang. Sasuke heran—apa ia benar-benar tuli?

"Jangan sok suci, Sasuke," gadis itu menjawab dengan suara yang begitu tenang, dengan senyum masih tersungging di bibirnya. "Kau jauh lebih busuk dibandingkan aku."

Sasuke tidak merespon. Tangan kanannya memutar-mutar pistol _glock_ dan tangan kirinya mengeluarkan sebutir peluru dengan sedikit noda darah dari saku jaket hitamnya. Karin mengamati pemuda itu. Pria yang sungguh sempurna, jujur saja. Wajah itu tampan tak bercela. Meski ada tanda memar di ujung bibir itu, hal itu sama sekali tak mampu mengurangi ketampanannya. Tubuh Sasuke tegap dan gagah. Tatapannya yang dingin itu membuat gadis manapun tenggelam. Sekali lagi, Karin terpesona.

Pandangan gadis itu tak lepas dari sosok sempurna di hadapannya. "Apa yang tidak kau miliki, Sasuke?"

"Hati," jawab pemuda itu.

Karin tersenyum simpul, "Kenapa kau memilih hidup dalam dunia gangster?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya menatap dingin pada Karin. "Seingatku, aku tidak pernah lancang bertanya mengapa kau memilih hidup dalam dunia pelacuran."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja," Karin tertawa kecil, "aku menduga kau memiliki masa lalu buruk …. "

"Ya," Sasuke menyahut, matanya yang lebih hitam dari pualam mengerling ketika menangkap sesosok gadis melintas sambil membawa nampan dengan beberapa botol bir kosong. "Masa lalu buruk dengan pelacur," sambungnya.

Karin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kalau memang begitu … kenapa kamu kemari?"

Sasuke tersenyum samar. Bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekat pada Karin. Duduk di sebelah wanita itu.

"Berapa harga gadis yang lewat tadi?" tanya Sasuke. Tangannya merangkul Karin. Berusaha membuat perempuan itu nyaman dengan permainannya. Jika Hinata lewat lagi, hatinya pasti hancur mengetahui siapa yang bercumbu dengan Karin. Bagaimanapun dulu mereka pernah bersama. Sasuke belum yakin Hinata sudah melupakannya—seperti dia yang jauh dalam lubuk hatinya belum melupakan gadis itu.

"Siapa? Hinata?" tanya Karin.

"Aku tidak tahu namanya," dusta Sasuke.

"Hinata itu cuma pelayan di sini," jawab Karin. "Setahuku sih … "

Sasuke merenggangkan pelukannya. Entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayai perkataan Karin. Apa yang dilihatnya empat tahun lalu sudah begitu jelas. Dan Itachi mengakuinya! Itachi mengakui kalau ia sudah pernah bercinta dengan Hinata. Tak ada yang perlu diragukan lagi ….

"Kenapa melirik dia? Bukankah aku lebih menarik?" Karin tersenyum menggoda. "Dia itu cuma gadis kampung … "

"Nona … " Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Karin. "Jaga mulutmu. Aku belum bosan membunuh orang."

* * *

"Ah!"

Dua botol _wine_ itu hampir jatuh dari nampan jika tak ada tangan pucat yang menahannya … Hinata mengangkat wajah, ia hampir berteriak ketika melihat siapa yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Wajah dingin tanpa emosi yang sama … Mantan kekasihnya?

"Sasuke?" Bahkan Hinata tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sosok yang telah menabraknya—atau lebih tepatnya, sengaja menabraknya—hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya kamu betah kerja di sini."

Ucapan Sasuke menusuk tepat di inti perasaan Hinata. Hati yang rapuh itu kini seakan pecah berantakan. Hinata tidak tahu kenapa luka itu masih begitu sakit setelah sekian lamanya. Empat tahun bukan waktu yang singkat … seharusnya empat tahun cukup baginya untuk menyembuhkan luka itu ….

"Sasuke … aku … "

"Selamat malam, Hinata."

Hinata tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk menyusul langkah Sasuke. Ia terpaku diam di tempat dan hanya bisa menatap punggung Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh. Ia tidak tahu, sebenarnya, di dalam ketenangan pemuda itu juga ada hati yang hancur berantakan. Hinata juga tidak pernah tahu, tanpanya hidup Sasuke seakan tanpa cahaya. Atmosfer perasaannya selalu gelap gulita. Ia rapuh dan hilang arah. Egoisme Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia tak sudi menerima Hinata lagi. Namun cinta selalu menikam kesombongannya dari belakang. Cinta itu menyiksa perasaan Sasuke hingga berkeping-keping dan akhirnya akal sehatnya juga ikut lumat. Tidak ada lagi matahari di dunia Sasuke yang makin lama justru makin menghitam. Matahari itu sudah hilang diambil sesuatu yang lancang bernama kenyataan. Cintanya, masa depannya … Sungguh, kini Sasuke tidak lebih tegar dari pecahan kaca.

Sasuke menengok ke belakang. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Yang ada hanya kekosongan. Kekosongan yang menegaskan bahwa Hinata memang sudah bukan miliknya lagi.

'Hinata, tidak tahukah kamu? Aku datang kemari karena aku merindukanmu … ' batin Sasuke perih. 'Aku ingin menengokmu … Aku ingin melihat keadaanmu … Tapi kenapa kamu tidak mengejarku?'

Sasuke meneruskan langkahnya dan memutuskan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Namun, mata hitam itu menyipit ketika melihat segerombolan orang menghentikan motornya persis di depan tangga lobi.

* * *

"Kalian mau apa?"

Sasuke berontak ketika beberapa lelaki berperawakan besar menyeretnya ke sebuah gedung kosong yang penuh dengan potongan besi dan kayu. Ia tak kenal satupun orang yang menyeretnya, membawanya secara paksa dari tempat Hinata. Tapi ia tahu, siapa pemimpin mereka yang sejak tadi berdiri bersidekap di depan itu. Meski cahaya remang-remang, Sasuke dengan mudah bisa mengenalinya.

"Hidan," Sasuke menggumam. Ia tahu pasti, pembunuhan yang dilakukannya atas Pein akan menimbulkan permasalah yang makin pelik diantara dua kelompok gangster itu, tapi ia tidak menyangka, Hidan akan bergerak secepat ini untuk membalaskan dendam Pein terhadapnya.

"Langsung bunuh, Bos?" salah satu anak buah Hidan yang tak dikenali Sasuke bergerak maju sambil mengacungkan pistolnya. Menempelkan moncong pistol itu ke tengah dahi sang Uchiha.

"Jangan. Enak saja," Hidan tertawa dan melirik Sasuke. "Kita harus bermain-main sedikit dengan dia. Biar dia merasakan sakitnya sekarat."

Sasuke memuntahkan darah saat kepalan tangan Hidan menghantam ulu hatinya. Ia tak kuasa berontak, apalagi berlari. Bertubi-tubi Hidan meninju wajahnya. Tidak ada Juugo, Kiba, Suigetsu, Sai … Mereka semua kini tidak bersamanya. Tapi paling tidak, Sasuke merasa terhormat, ia berada di sarang iblis ini demi membela kehormatan kelompoknya, dan mempertahankan harga diri Sai yang telah dibunuh secara kejam oleh mereka.

"Kau sudah menembak Tuan Pein … Kau harus membayar perbuatanmu dengan nyawamu juga …. "

Sasuke jatuh berlutut dengan tangan masih tetap terkunci di belakang oleh beberapa anak buah Hidan. Sasuke bisa mendengar tawa mereka, celaan mereka … Tapi ia seakan sudah tidak tahu lagi dimana ia bisa mendapat celah untuk berlari. Ia punya senjata, tapi bahkan ia sendiri tidak bisa menggunakan tangannya untuk mengusap darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Ia terjepit.

"Dimana keberanianmu saat membunuh Tuan Pein?" Hidan mencengkeram dagu Sasuke dan memaksanya membuka mulut. "Jawab, sialan!"

Suara derap langkah menggema di ruangan itu. Disusul sebuah teriakan histeris.

"Hentikaaan!"

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh ke asal suara. Suara seorang gadis. Melengking dan sangat halus. Untuk sedetik mereka heran, gadis gila mana yang dengan bodohnya masuk kemari?

"Hentikan! Jangan ... Lepaskan dia ... Saya mohon ... "

Sasuke terkejut. Ia tak menyangka sosok itulah yang akan datang menyusulnya.

Hinata.

"Saya mohon hentikan, Tuan … Jangan bunuh dia … " Hinata menangis dan berlutut di tengah-tengah ruangan. Sasuke tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang memohon belas kasihan, tapi ia tersentuh melihat Hinata rela mengumpankan dirinya di sarang iblis hanya demi melepaskannya dari penderitaan.

"Saya tidak tahu apa Sasuke bersalah pada kalian … Tapi jangan sakiti dia, Tuan … "

Hidan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian menyeringai pada Sasuke. "Wah, kekasihmu cantik juga."

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan Hidan dan balik menatap Hinata. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini! Kau jangan cari mati!"

Hidan kembali memukul wajah Sasuke. Membungkam pria itu agar tidak bersuara lagi.

"Dasar Uchiha bodoh. Punya hak apa kau menyuruhnya pulang? Dia sendiri yang datang kesini!" Kemudian, lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangan pada Hinata. "Hei, cantik. Memangnya apa yang bisa kamu berikan agar aku mau melepaskan pacarmu ini?"

Hinata tak perlu berpikir untuk menjawab, "Apapun akan kuberi, Tuan!"

Hidan tertawa. Permainan yang sangat menarik … Dua tikus kecil masuk ke dalam perangkap ular dan masih mau memohon untuk dilepaskan?

"Aku sebenarnya ingin membunuhnya sekarang," Hidan menatap Sasuke, ingin membuat Hinata lebih histeris dan ketakutan. "Tapi kau membuatku berubah pikiran, sayang … "

"Kau mau apa?" desis Sasuke. "Jangan sentuh dia!"

"Terlambat," Hidan kembali tertawa. "Dia sudah berada di sini. Lagipula, aku rasa akan jauh lebih menyenangkan jika aku memperlihatkan padamu sebuah pertunjukan menarik antara aku dan kekasihmu sebelum kau kubunuh. Paling tidak, ada kesan yang bisa kau bawa mati …. "

Sasuke terhenyak. Ia berontak makin kuat. Ia terus berteriak menyuruh Hinata pergi, meski sebenarnya ia tahu Hinata tidak mungkin lari lagi karena anak buah Hidan pasti bisa mencegahnya dengan mudah. Tapi, ia tidak rela! Lebih baik ia mati daripada harus melihat wanita yang dicintainya diperkosa oleh musuhnya di depan matanya sendiri!

"Bunuh aku saja, tapi lepaskan dia!" pekik Sasuke. "Pergi, Hinata! Lari!"

Hidan tak mempedulikan rontaan Sasuke dan berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih berlutut di tengah-tengah ruangan. Air mata gadis itu tak berhenti mengalir. Ia menangis sesunggukan melihat Sasuke babak belur dihajar. Hatinya memang pernah sakit karena Sasuke tidak percaya lagi padanya, tapi kalau harus melihat Sasuke menderita dan dihajar bertubi-tubi di depan matanya sendiri ….

"Kau cantik. Ayo kita hancurkan perasaan pacarmu dengan bercinta di depan matanya … " Hidan menunduk. Mencium pipi Hinata. Gadis itu tidak menolak. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak bisa menolak karena sudah terlanjur berjanji akan memberi apapun asal Sasuke dilepaskan. Ia membiarkan Hidan melucuti baju seragam pelayannya. Membiarkan pria itu mengecupi lehernya.

"Sasuke pasti iri … " Hidan tertawa di sela-sela permainannya. Ia membaringkan Hinata di lantai dan mulai bergerak lebih jauh lagi. Saat itulah, Sasuke merasa kesabarannya mencapai batas. Tak tahu darimana, ia mendapat kekuatan untuk menendang tulang kering dua manusia yang sejak tadi mengunci lengannya. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sasuke untuk menemukan pistolnya. Dan dengan cepat ia menembak punggung Hidan yang tengkurap membelakanginya.

"Ahhh!" terdengar teriakan Hidan ketika peluru menembus jantungnya. Namun, ia lantas tak bergerak lagi.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersadar. Dunia terasa gelap seketika baginya. Ia berjalan terhuyung. Bukan karena ia mendengar teriakan Hidan yang—seperti Pein—sekarat karena peluru menembus jantungnya. Tapi karena ia tak memperhitungkan jika Hinata berada di bawah Hidan! Sasuke beringsut, ingin melihat apakah peluru yang menembus Hidan sampai tembus hingga mengenai Hinata … Namun, baru sedikit bergerak, lambungnya sudah ditembak oleh anak buah Hidan.

Sasuke tersungkur.

Hidan mati seperti Pein. Dan mungkin, ia akan mati seperti Sai …

"Hinata … " Sasuke merayap di lantai sekuat tenaga. "Hinata ... "

Ia harus memastikan Hinata tidak apa-apa sebelum ia mati. Tangannya menyingkirkan mayat Hidan dari atas tubuh Hinata. Dan ia menarik tubuh lemah gadis itu dalam dekapannya.

"Hinata?" Sasuke berbisik. "Hinata kau baik-baik saja?"—tentu saja tidak. Peluru yang dilayangkannya kini justru bersarang di dada Hinata. "Hinata?"

"Sasuke … " Hinata bersuara lirih, menggengam tangan Sasuke yang sedang menyapu wajahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum meski napasnya sudah hampir habis. "Sasuke … aku bukan … pelacur … "

Air mata Sasuke menetes di atas kening gadis itu. Ia mengecup Hinata yang kini bibirnya begitu pucat dan dingin. "Maafkan aku … Aku sudah tak mempercayaimu … Kenapa kau kemari Hinata ... Kenapa?"

"Aku … mengejar Sasuke karena ingin menjelaskan yang sebenarnya … " Hinata terbatuk. Matanya tak lepas dari pemuda yang begitu dicintainya. "Tadinya aku takut … Tapi aku harus bicara … Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengejar Sasuke … "

Sasuke menyandarkan kepala gadis itu ke pelukannya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia tidak bisa menyelematkan gadisnya. Ia tidak bisa membawa Hinata lari mencari pertolongan selagi asam lambungnya sendiri sedang meracuninya perlahan-lahan.

"Sasuke … apa Sasuke kali ini mau percaya padaku?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia mengecup bibir Hinata. Tubuhnya menegang dan rasa sakit mengambil alih seluruh daya hidupnya. Kemudian, ia melihat mata lavender Hinata makin lama makin meredup …

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya. Ia merasa begitu lelah. Ia membaringkan dirinya, masih dengan Hinata di pelukannya.

"Aku percaya, Hinata ... Aku percaya."

Mata hitam Sasuke perlahan terpejam.

_… setidaknya, cinta kita masih dapat bersatu di sana._

**FIN**

* * *

**[1] **absinthe : salah satu jenis minuman keras hasil destilasi alkohol dengan daun-daunan.

Saya sama sekali nggak ngerti kehidupan gangster dan sama sekali nggak menyarankan adik-adik untuk membaca fic ini. Waktu **lavender hime chan** request fic bad boy, satu-satunya hal yang melintas di pikiran saya hanya dunia gangster. Imajinasi yang begitu pendek memaksa saya ngubek-ngubek mas Google. Saya berusaha keras menjaga fic ini agar tidak gore, tapi ya gitu, masih ada aja bloody scene. Untuk hal ini saya minta maaf sama yang nge-request. #digampar

Main stream dari fic ini, tentunya sudah pada tahu kalau Sasuke mengalami krisis jati diri karena patah hati dan akhirnya terjebak dalam dunia hitam. Belakangan rasanya saya juga mengalami krisis jati diri, hahaha. Asli deh, remuk rasanya ini perasaan. Kayak nggak mengenal diri kita sendiri. Biasanya sih karena belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa masa lalu tuh udah pergi dari kita. Kegagalan move on sungguh bikin menderita. #curcol

Misalnya ada yang nanya, napa sih kok tiba2 ada bentrok antara kelompok Pein dan Sasuke, tentunya karena persaingan berantai selalu ada di dunia gangster. XD

Semoga bisa menghibur. Just RnR? Makasih ya udah mampir. ^^


End file.
